


A New Beginning to the End

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gladio Amicitia - Freeform, HALF CANON, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Pain, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, final fantasy 15 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: The prompt was: “Okay so what if Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus are holding off the daemons while Noctis uses the crystal. What if Prompto and Gladiolus are the first to lose their lives and Ignis is alone and can only hear his friends in pain during their last moments. What if Ignis calls out to the others after he can no longer hear them. What if Ignis was backed against a corner by daemons and he could only drop his weapons while thinking about being able to finally see his brothers after being alone in the dark for so long.”
Kudos: 4





	A New Beginning to the End

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave a comment if you like! Fic is from Feb 3, 2018.

The moment for Noctis to enter the crystal was finally here. From all their loved ones that had passed to Ignis losing his eyesight, the group had suffered an immense amount of pain, all to bring the light back to Lucis. They had stayed by Noct’s side, preparing him for this moment since he was just a boy. Watching their brother use the crystals power and enter it, not only was a proud moment for them but a heartbreaking moment as well. Although everyone felt the same pain, Ignis took this the hardest. He knew what lied ahead due to the vision Pryna showed him. For 10 long years, he would have to go without hearing his voice or hearing his complains from not eating his veggies or getting enough sleep. Noctis was also one of the main reasons he cooked in the first place. He enjoyed seeing Noct’s facial expression after eating a meal but now, it just wouldn’t feel the same. He knew Noctis since he was just a boy and now he was being taken away from him. This feeling would go beyond 10 years, knowing the fate of the future king. It was all too much for him to take but nevertheless, he remained strong as so did Prompto and Gladio.

As Noct entering the crystal was almost complete, it was interrupted by the sound of daemons approaching them.

“Guys lookout!”, Noctis yelled with a start, reaching out to them wanting to defend his friends but to no avail. The crystal had its hold on him and there was no turning back.

With a start, the three men turned around seeing a hurl of deamons headed their way.

“What’s going on?”, Ignis asked alarmed and unsure of why Noctis cried out to them. Due to his eyesight being hindered, he strictly had to rely on his hearing to get him through any obstacle that got in his way.

“Daemons", Gladio huffed as he summoned his greatsword.

“We must hold them off then until Noct enters the crystal safety!”, Ignis exclaimed.

“Already on it Iggy", Prompto replied as they dived into battle.

One by one, the daemons began to die as the men fought to protect their Prince but this wouldn’t last for long. The daemons multiplied and became stronger with every passing second. The feeling of being outnumbered really affected them. They began to feel panic in the sense that all of their potions and phoenix downs were already used up. In the midst of battle, Gladio and Prompto saw the blue light from behind them fade away. Noct’s fate was sealed. Now that he was safe, they switched gears from defender to survival.

“Noct’s in the crystal! We gotta get out of here!”, Gladio yelled out Ignis.

This lit a fire in his heart as they continued to shoot and slice their way through the deamons but that’s when he heard it. A loud piercing cry, none other than Prompto as he was struck to the ground. Ignis could hear the panic in his voice and struggled to find out where he was. Gladio noticed the look of panic and sadness on Prompto’s face as he reached out for Ignis with a struggle. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he was struck again and this time, he was silent.

“Prompto!”, Ignis and Gladio yelled out, searching for his voice.

Ignis wanted to find him and rush to his side but couldn’t as the daemons continued to get in their way. Ignis grew frustrated and slashed his daggers and used his magic in any direction to help him but that’s when he heard it again.

It was Gladio this time who let out a howl as he was struck by the sword of an iron giant. He didn’t know where he went by by the sound of it, he knew he was hurt.

“Gladio!”, he called out but heard no answer. He began to panic again. One against more than a dozen of daemons was sure to get him killed. He then was backed against a corner by the daemons and he naturally held out his daggers in defense.

“Prompto! Gladio!”, he cried out again as fear crept up his body but no one answered. He then knew that they were dead. Had he had been able to see, he could’ve helped them but his vision was ruled by darkness. A second later, he dropped his weapons and began to think of Noctis. What good would he be to serve a king alone? How was one man supposed to defend the king while he fought to take back his homeland? He thought of his brothers and how good it would feel to see them again in the light. To be able to live in a world where plague and darkness ruled no more. He accepted his fate as he felt a sharp stab pierce his stomach. He cried out but didn’t try to stop them. He smiled as he coughed up blood out of his mouth. His last thought lingered in his mind… How would Noct react to waking up and finding out his brothers were dead? No… Noct wouldn’t suffer he thought. He knew Noct would soon join them into the light and they would be there waiting with open arms for their king. Although this was not how he thought he would die, it was a good start to a new life. Slowly but surely, his life had slipped away.


End file.
